Angels and Demons 2
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Yami's a Harvard Symbologist who's called to Swtizerland by Arthur to solve a mystery of a murdered physicist with a cryptic symbol seared into his chest but during his mission he meets Yugi who's the grandson of the dead physicist.
1. Prologue

Me: Hi, everyone here's a book i've just starting reading known as Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown  
  
Hikari shadowcat: and what we've read so far is very good.  
  
Me: so we decided to write a YuGiOh story basied on the book we've read but we'll have different people instead of who's in the book.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc.....  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing also 1 to 2 reviews will tell us you like it and wish for us to continue.  
  
=======================  
  
Prologue  
  
Physicist Solomon Mutou smelled burning flesh, and he knew it was own skin that was burning. He stared up in terror as the dark figure loomed over him. "What do you want!"  
  
"La chiave," rasped the voice in reply. "The password."  
  
"But....I don't----"  
  
But the intruder pressed down again, grinding the white hot object deeper in Solomon's chest. There was a hiss of broiling flesh.  
  
Solomon cried out in agony. "There isn't any password!" He suddenly felt himself drift towards unconsciousness. The figure only glared. "Ne avevo. I was afarid of that."  
  
Solomon fought to keep his senses, but the darkness was closing in. His only solace was knowing that his attacker would never obtain what he had come for. A minute later, however, the figure produced a blade and quickly brought it to Solomona face. The blade hovered. carefully. Surgically.  
  
"For the love of God!" Solomon cried. But it was too late.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well, how was it? good? bad? please r/r  
  
Hikari shadowcat: please tell us what you thought again sorry about the cliffy but it was only the prologue.  
  
Me: well, bye for now again it was just the prologue the good gross stuff comes next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hi, everyone here's a book i've just starting reading known as Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown  
  
Hikari shadowcat: and what we've read so far is very good.  
  
Me: so we decided to write a YuGiOh story basied on the book we've read but we'll have different people instead of who's in the book.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing also 1 to 2 reviews will tell us you like it and wish for us to continue.  
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
High atop the steps of the Great Pyramid of Giza a young man laughed and called down to him. "Yami, hurry up! I knew I should have married a younger man!" His smile was magic.  
  
He struggled to keep up, but his legs felt like stone."Wait," he begged."Please.."  
  
As he climbed, his vision began to blur. There was a thundering in his ears. I must reach him! But when he looked up again, the man had disappeared. In his place stood an old man with rotting teeth. The man stared down curling his lips inot a lonely grimace. Then he let out a scream of anguish that resounded across the desert.  
  
Yami Motou awoke with a start from his nightmare. The phone beside his bed was ringing. Dazed, he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm looking for Yami Motou," a mans voice said. Motou sat up in his empty bed and tried to clear his mind. "This....is Yami Motou." He squinted at his digital clock. It was 5:18 A.M.  
  
"I must see you immediately."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Arthur Hawkins. I'm a discret Particle Physicist."  
  
"A what?" Motou could barely focus. "Are you sure you'ver got the right Motou?"  
  
"You're a Professor of religious iconology at Harvard University. "You've written three books on Symbology and--"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"I apologize. I have something you need to see. I can't discuss it on the Phone."  
  
A knowing groan escaped Motou's lips. This had happened before. One of the perils of writing books about religious symbology was the calls from religious zealots who wanted him to confirm their latest sign from God. Last month a stripper from Oklahoma had promised Motou the best sex of his life if he would fly down and verify the authenticity of a cruciform that had magically appeared on her bed sheets The Shroud of Tulsa, Motou had called it.  
  
"How did you get my number?" Motou tried to be polite, despite the hour.  
  
"On the Worldwide web. The site for your book."  
  
Motou frowned. He was damn sure his book's site did not include his home phone number. The man was obviously lying.  
  
"I need to see you," the caller insisted. "I'll pay you well."  
  
Now Motou was getting mad. "I'm sorry, but I really--"  
  
"If you leave immediately, you can be here by---"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! It's five o'clock in the morning!" Motou hung up and collapsed back in bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. It was no use. The dream was emblazed in his mind. Reluctantly, he put on his robe and went downstairs.  
  
Yami Motou wandered barefoot through his deserted Massachusetts Victorian home and nursed his ritual insomnia remedy--a mug of steaming Nestle's Quik. The April moon filtered through the bay windows and played on the oriental carpets. Motou's colleagues often joked that his place looked more like an anthropolgy museum than a home. His shelves were packed with religious artifacts fromaround the world--an ekuaba from Ghana, a gold cross from Spain, a cycladic idol from the Aegean, and even a rare woven boccuss from Borneo, a young warrior's symbol of perpetual youth.  
  
As Motou sat on his brass Maharishi's chest and savored the warmth of the chocolate, the bay window caught his reflection. Th image was a distorted a pale.....like a ghost. An aging ghost, he though, cruelly reminded that his youthful spirit was living in a mortal shell.  
  
Although not overly handsome in a classical sense, the twenty-year-old Motou had wht his female colleagues referred to as an "erudite" appeal--crown of red and black hair which stood in angles, crimson red eyes, blond bangs with three extra streaks that went up into his crown of hair, an arrestingly deep voice, and the strong, carefree smile and collegiate Athlete. A varsity diver in prep school and college, Motou still had the body of a swimmer, a toned six-foot physique that he vigilantly maintained with fifty laps a day in the university pool.  
  
Motou's friends had always viewed him as abit of an enigma--a man caught between centuries. On weekends he could be seen lounging on the quad in blue jeans, discussing computer graphics or religious history with students; other times he could be spotted in his leather, photographed in the pages of upscale art magazines at museum openings where he had been asked to leture.  
  
Although a tough teacher and strict disciplinarian Motou was the first to embrace what he hailed as the " lost art of good clean fun". He relished recreation with an fraternal acceptance among his students. His campus nickname--"The dolphin"--was a reference both to his affable nature and his legendary ability to dive into a pool and outmaneuver the entire opposing squad in water polo match.  
  
As Motou sat alone, absently gazing into the darkness, the silence of his home was shattered again, this time by the ring of his fax machine. Too exhausted to be annoyed, Motou forced a tired chuckle.  
  
God's people, he thought. Two thousand years of waiting for their Messiah, and they're still persistent as hell.  
  
Wearily, he returned his empty mug to the kitchen and walked slowly to his oak-paneled study. The incoming fax lay in the tray. Sighing, he scooped up the paper and look at it.  
  
Instantly, a wave of nausea hit him.  
  
The image on the page was that of a human corpse. The body had been stripped naked and it's head had been twisted, facing completely backward. On the victim's chest was a terrible burn. The man had been branded......imprinted with a single word. It was a word Motou knew well. He stared at the ornate letting in dibelief.  
  
"Illumintai," he stammered, his heart pounding. It can't be.....  
  
In slow motion, afrid of what he was about to witness, Motou rotated the fax 180 degrees. He looked at the word upside down.  
  
Instantly, the breath went out of him. It was like he had been hit by a truck. Barely, able to believe his eyes he rotated the fax again, reading the brand right-side up and the upside down.  
  
"Illumintai," he whispered.  
  
Stunned, Motou collasped in a chair. He sat a moment in utter bewilderment. Gradually, his eyes were drawn to the blinking red light on his fax machine. Whoever had sent this fax was still on the line.....waiting to talk. Motou gazed at the blinking light a longtime.  
  
Then, trembling, he picked up the reciever.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Please tell me what u thought.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: again 1-2 reviews will tell us you wish to read more. 


	3. Chapter 2

Me: hey everybody here's chapter 2  
  
Hikari shadowcat: also thankyou everyone who's reviewed  
  
Me: Anywas enjoy, also here's some character info for you all.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood etc....  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Do I have your attention now?" the mans voice said when Motou finally answered the line.  
  
"Yes,sir, you damn well do. You want to explain yourself?"  
  
"I tired to tell you before." The voice was rigid, mechanical.  
  
"I'm a physicist. I run a research facility we've had a murder. You saw the body."  
  
"How did you find me?" Motou could barely focus. His mind was racing from the image on the fax.  
  
"I already told you. The Worldwide Web. The site for your book, The Art of the Illuminati."  
  
Motou tried to gather his thought. His book was virtually unknown in mainstream literary circle, but it had developed quite a following on-line. Nonetheless, the callers claim still made no sense. "That page has no contact information," Motou challenged. "I'm certain of it."  
  
"I have people here at the lab very adept at extracting user information from the web."  
  
Motou was skeptical. "Sounds like your lab knows a lot about the web."  
  
"We should," the man fired back. "We invented it."  
  
Something in the mans voice told Motou he was not joking.  
  
"I must see you," the caller insisted. "This is not a matter we can discuss on the phone. My lab is only an hours flight from Boston."  
  
Motou stood in the dim light of his study and analyzed the fax in his hand. The image was overpowering, possibly representing confirmed in a single symbol.  
  
"It's urgent," the voice pressured.  
  
Motou's eyes were locked on the brand. Illuminati, he read over and over. His work had always been based on the symbolic equivalent of fossils-- ancient documents and historical hearsay--but this image before him was today. Present tense. He felt like a paleontologist coming face to face with a living dinosaur.  
  
"I've taken the liberty of sending a plane for you," the voice said. "It will be in Boston in twenty minutes."  
  
Motou felt his mouth go dry. An hours flight.....  
  
"Please forgive my presumptions," the voic said. "I need you here."  
  
Motou looked again at the fax--an ancient myth confirmed in black and white. The implications were frightening. He gazed absently through the bay windows. The first hint of dawn was sifting through the birch trees in his backyard, but the view looked somehow different this morning. As an odd combination of fear and exhilaration settled over him. Motou knew he had no choice.  
  
"You win," he said. "Tell me where to meet the plane."  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: This better save this time   
  
Hikari Shadowcat: don't mind her for shes mad that she typed this whole chapter and then had to rewrite it because it deleted itself on her. 


	4. Chapter 3

Me: hey everybody here's chapter 3 and also just so you all know this is short.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yeah were sorry about that.  
  
Me: Anywas enjoy, also here's some character info for you all.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood etc....  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thousand of miles away, two men were meeting. The chamber was dark. Medievel. Stone.  
  
"Benvenuto," the man in charge said. He was seated in shadows, out of sight. "Were you successful?"  
  
"Si," the dark figure replied. "Perfettamente." His words were as hard as the rock walls.  
  
"And there will be no doubt who is responsible?"  
  
"None"  
  
"Superb. Do you have what I asked for?"  
  
The killer's eyes glistened, black like oil. He produced a heavy electronic device and set it on the table.  
  
The man in shadows seemed pleased. "You have done well."  
  
"Serving the brotherhood is an honor," the killer said.  
  
"Phase two begins shortly. Get some rest, tonight we change the world."  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Yes like I said earlier I know it's short but some times one of these might be short and sometimes longer but I can promise that the next ones should be longer.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways we hope you all liked. 


	5. Chapter 4

Me: hey everyone here's chapter 4 to Angels and Demons  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yeah sorry about the late update but my yam's exams are tomorrow wednesday and thursday but since friday shes finally out of school she'll be able to update even more chapters  
  
Me: Anywas enjoy, also here's some character info for you all.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood etc....  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami Motou's saab 900s tore out of the Callahan Tunnel and emerged on the east side of Boston Harbor near the entrance to Logan Airport. Checking his directions Motou found Aviation Road and turned left past the Old Eastern Airlines Building Three hundred yards down the access road a hangar loomed in the darkness. A large number "4" was painted on it. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car.  
  
A round-faced man in a blue suit emerged from behind the building. "Yami Motou?" he called. The man's voice was friendly. He had an accent Motou couldn't place.  
  
"That's me," Motou said, locking his car.  
  
"Perfect timing," the man said. "I've just landed follow me, please."  
  
As they circled the building Motou felt tense. He was not accustomed to cryptic phone calls and secret rendezous with strangers. Not knowing what to expect he had donned his usual classroom attire-- a pair of sneakers, a black sleevless shirt a white vest and navy blue jeans. As they walked he thought about the fax in his vest pocket, still unable to believe the image it depicted.  
  
Rex seemed to sense Motou's anxiety. "Flying's not a problem for you, is it sir?"  
  
"Not at all," Motou replied. Branded corpses are a problem for me. Flying I can handle.  
  
The man led Motou the length of the hangar. They rounded the corner onto the runway.  
  
Motou stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at the aircraft parked on the tarmac, "We're riding in that?"  
  
The man grinned "Like it?"  
  
Motou stared a long moment. "Like it? what the hell is it?"  
  
The craft before them was enormous. It was vaguely reminiscent of the space shuttle except that the top had been shaaved off, leaving it perfectly flat. Parked there on the runway, it resembled a colossal wedge. Motou's first impression was that he must be dreaming. The vehicle looked as air worthy as a Buick. The wings were practically nonexisentent---just two stubby fins on the rear of the fuselage. A pair of dorsal guiders rose out of the aft section. The rest of the plane was hull---about 200 feet from front to back---no windows, nothing but hull.  
  
"Two hundred fifity thousand kilos fully fueled," Rex offered, like a father bragging about his newborn. "Runs on slush hydrogen. The shell's a titanium matrix with silicon carbide fibers. She packs a 20:1 thrust/weight ratio, most jets run at 7:1. The director must be in one helluva a hurry to see you. He doesn't usually send the big boy."  
  
"This thing flies?" Motou said.  
  
Rex smiled. "Oh yeah." He led Motou across the tarmac toward the plane. "looks kind of startling, I know, but you better get used to it. In five years, all you'll see are these babies---HSCT's---High Speed Civil Transports. Our lab's one of the first to own one."  
  
Must be on hell of a lab, Motou thought.  
  
"This one's a prototype of the boeing x-33," Rex continued, "but there are dozens of others--the national Aero space Plane, the Russians have scramjet, the Brits have HOTOL. The future's here, it's just taking sometime to get to the public sector. You can kiss conventional jets good-bye."  
  
Motou looked up warily at the craft. "I think I'd perfer a convenional jet."   
  
Rex motioned up the gangplank. "This way please, Mr. Motou. Watch your step."  
  
Minutes later, Motou was seated inside the empty cabin.  
  
Rex buckled him into the front row and disappeared towards the front of the aircraft.  
  
The cabin itself looke surprisingly like a wide-body commerical airliner. The only exception was that it had no windows, which made Motou uneasy. He had been haunted his whole life by a mild case of claustrophobia--the vestige of a childhood incident he had never quite overcome.  
  
Motou's aversion to closed spaces was by no means debilitating, but it had always frustratted him. It manifested itself in subtle ways. He avoided enclosed sports like racquetball or squash, and he had gladly oaid a small fortunes for his airy, high-ceilinged Victorian home even through economical faculty housing was available. Motou had often suspected his attraction to the art world a young boy sprang from his love of museums, wide open space.  
  
The engines roared to life beneath him, sending a dee shudder through the hull. Motou swallowed hard and waited, He felt the plane start taxing. Piped-in country music began playing quietly overhead.  
  
A phone on the wall beside him beped twice. Motou lifted the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Comfortable, Mr.Motou?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Just relax. Well be there in a hour."  
  
"And where exactly is there?" Motou asked, realizing he had no idea where he was headed.  
  
"Geneva," Rex replied, revving the engines. "The lab's in Geneva."  
  
"Geneva," Motou repeated, feeling a little better. "Upstate New York. I've actually got family near Seneca lake. I wasn't aware Geneva had a physics lab."  
  
Rex laughed. "Not Geneva, New York, Mr. Motou. Geneva, Switzerland."  
  
The word took a long moment to register. "Switzerland?" Motou felt his pulse surge. "I thought you said the lab was only an hour away!"  
  
"It is Mr. Motou." Rex chuckled. "This plane goes Mach Fifteen."  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok, I know it's a evil place to leave off but I have exams the next three days but once i finish I'll be sure to update more than one to two chapters a day or at a time. 


	6. Chapter 5

Me: hey here's chapter 5  
  
Hikari shadowcat: sorry about the long wait and all  
  
Me: Anywas enjoy, also here's some character info for you all.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus  
  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 5  
  
On a busy European street, Bakura serpentined through a crowd. He was a powerful man. Dark and potent. Deceptively agile. His muscles still felt hard from the thrill of his meeting .  
  
It went well, he told himself. Although his employer had never revealed his face, Bakura felt honored to be in his presence. Had it really been only fifteen days since his employer had first made contact? Bakura still remembered every word of that call.....  
  
"My name is Janus," the caller had said. "We are kinsmen of a sort. We share an enemy. I hear your skills are for hire."  
  
"It depends whom you represent," Bakura replied.  
  
The caller told him.  
  
"Is this your ideal of a joke?"  
  
"You have heard our name, I see," the caller replied.  
  
"Of course. The brotherhood is legendary."  
  
"And yet you find yourself doubting I am genuine."  
  
"Everyone knows the brothers have faded to dust."  
  
"A devious ploy. The most dangerous enemy is that which no one fears."  
  
Bakura was skeptical. "The brotherhood endures?"  
  
"Deeper underground than ever before. Our roots infiltrate everything you see...even the sacred fortress of our mot sworn enemy."  
  
"Impossible. They are invulnerable."  
  
"Our reach is far."  
  
"No one's reach is that far."  
  
"Very soon, you will believe. An irrefutable demonstration of the brotherhood's power has already transpired. A single act of treachery and proof."  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
The caller told him.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "An impossible task."  
  
The next day, newspapers around the globe carried the same headline. Bakura became a believer.  
  
Now, fifteen days later, Bakura's faith had solidifed beyond the shadow of a doubt. The brotherhood endures, he thought. Tonight they will surface to reveal their power.  
  
As he made his way through the streets, his black eyes gleamed with forebading. One of the most covert and feared fraternities ever to walk the earth had called on him. for service. They have choosen wisely, he thought. His reputation for secrecy was exceeded only by that of his deadliness.  
  
So far, he had served them nobly. He had made his kill and delivered the item to Janus as required. Now, it was up to Janus to use his power to ensure the item's placement.  
  
The placement......  
  
Bakura wondered how Janus could possibly handle such a staggering tak. The man obviously had connections on the inside. The brotherhood's dominion seemed limitless.  
  
Janus, Bakura thought. A code name, obviously. Was it a reference. he wondered, to the Roman two-faced god....or to the moon of Saturn? Not that it made any difference. Janus wielded unfathomable power. He had proven that beyond doubt.  
  
As Bakura walked, he imagined his ancestors smiling down on him. Today he was fighting their battle, he was fighting the same enemy they had fought for ages, as far back as the eleventh century....when the enemy's crusading armies had first pillaged his land, defiling their temples and gods.  
  
His ancestors had formed a small but deadly army to defend themselves. The army became famous acros the land as protectors---skilled exectioners who wandered the countryside slaughtering any of the enemy they could find. They were renowed not only for their brutal killings, but also for celebrating their slayings by plunging themselves into drug-induced stupors. Their drug of choice was a potent intoxicant they called hashish.  
  
As their notoriety spread, these lethal men became known by a single word--Hassassin--literally "the followers of hashis." The name Hassasssin became synonymous with death in almost every language on earth. The word was still used today, even in modern English....but like the craft of killing, the word had evolved.  
  
It was now pronounced assassin.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: I know it's a evil place to stop  
  
Hikari shadowcat: But we have to keep you guessing through the whole story. 


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Ok everyone hears chapter 6 hope you like  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yea  
  
Me: Anywas here's some character info for you all.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus  
  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot  
  
Espa Roba: Sentry  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sixty-four minutes had passed when an incredulous and slightly air sick Yami Motou stepped down the gang-plank onto the sun drenched runway. A crisp breeze rustled the lapels of his white vest. The open space felt wonderful. He squinted out at the lush green valley rising to snowcapped peaks all around him.  
  
I'm dreaming, he told himself. Any minute now I'll be waking up.  
  
"Welcome to switzerland," Rex said, yelling over the roar of the x-33's misted-fueled HEDM engines winding down behind them.  
  
Motou checked his watch. It read 7:07 A.M.  
  
"You just crossed six time zones" Rex offered. "It's a little past 1 P.M here."  
  
Motou reset his watch.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
He rubbed his stomach. "Like I've been eating styrofoam."  
  
Rex nodded. "Altitude sickness. We were at sixty thousand feet. You're thirty percent lighter up there. Lucky we only did a puddle jump. If we'd gone to Tokyo I'd have taken her all the way up--a hundred miles. Now that'll get your insides rolling."  
  
Motou gave a wan nod and counted himself lucky. All things considered, the flight had been remarkably ordinary. Aside from a bone-crushing acceleration during takeoff, the plane's motior had been fairly typical-occasional minor turbulence, a few pressure changes as they'd climbed, but nothing at all to suggest they had been hurtling through space at the mind-numbing speed of 11,000 miles per hour.  
  
A hanful of technicians scurried onto the runway to tend to the x-33. Rex escourted Motou to a black Peugeot sedan in the parking area beside the control tower. Moments later they were speeding down a paved road that stretched out across the valley floor. A faint cluster of buildings rose in the distance. Outside, the grassy plains tore by in a blur.  
  
Motou watched in disbelief as the pilot pushed the speedometer up around 170 kilometers an hour--over 100 miles per hour. What is it with this guy and speed? he wondered.  
  
"Five kilometers to the lab," Rex said. "I'll have you there in two minutes"  
  
Motou searched in vain for a seat belt. Why not make it three and get us there alive?  
  
The car raced on.  
  
"Do you like Reba?" Rex asked, jamming a cassette into the tape deck.  
  
A women started singing. "It's just the fear of being alone....."  
  
No fear here, Motou thought absently. His female colleagues often ribbed him that his collection of museum quality artifacts was nothing more than a transparent attempt to fill an empty home, a home they insisted would benefit greatly from the presence of a woman. Motou always laughed it off, reminding them he already had three loves in his life--symbology, water polo, and bacherlorhood--the latter beging a freedom that enable him to travel the world, sleep as late as he wanted, and enjoy quiet nights at home with a brandy and a good book.  
  
"We're like a small city" Rex said, pulling Motou from his daydream. "Not just labs. We've got supermarkets, a hospital, evena a cinema."  
  
Motou nodded blankly and looked out at the sprawling expanse of buildings rising before them.  
  
"In fact," Rex added, "We possess the largest machine on earth."  
  
"Really?" Motou scanned the country side.  
  
"You won't see it out there, sir" Rex smiled. "It's buried six stories below the earth."  
  
Motou didn't have time to ask. Without warning the Pilot jammed on the brakes. The car skidded to a stop outside a reinforced Sentry booth.  
  
Motou read the sign before them. Securite. Arretez. He suddenly felt a wave of panic, realizing where he was. "My God! I didn't bring my passport!"  
  
"Passports are unnecessary," Rex assured. "We have a standing arrangement with the swiss government."  
  
Motou watched dumbfounded as his driver gave the guard and ID. The Sentry ran it through an electonic authentication device. The machine flashed green.  
  
"Passenger name?"  
  
"Yami Motou," Rex replied  
  
"Guest of?"  
  
"The director."  
  
Espa arched his eyebrows. He turned and checked a computer printout, verifying it against the data on his computer screen. Then he returned to the window. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Motou."  
  
The car shot off again, accelertating another 200 yeards around a sweeping rotary that led to the facility's main entrance. Looming before them was a retangular, ultra modern structure of glass and steel. Motou was amazed by the building's striking transparent design. He had always had a fond love of architecture.  
  
"The Glass Cathedral," Rex offered.  
  
"A church?"  
  
"Hell no. A church is the one thing we don't have. Physics is the religion around here. Use the Lord's name in vain all you like," he laughed, "just don't slander any quarks or mesons."  
  
Motou sat bewildered as the driver swung the car around and brought it to a stop infront of the galss building. Quarks and Mesons? No border control? Mach 15 jets? Who the hell are these guys? The engraved granite slab infront of the building bore the answer:  
  
(cern)  
  
Conseil Europeen pour la  
  
Researche Nucleaire  
  
"Nuclear Research?" Motou asked, fairly certain his translation was correct.  
  
Rex did not answer. He was leaning forward, busily adjustiing the car's cassette player. "This is your stop. The director will meet you at this entrance."  
  
Motou noted a man in a wheel chair exiting the building. He looked to be in his early sixites. Gaunt and totally bald with a sternly set ja, he wore a white lab coat and dress shoes propped firmly on the wheelchair's footrest. Even at a distance his eyes looked lifeless--like two gray stones.  
  
"Is that him?" Motou asked.  
  
Rex looked up. "Well, I'll be." He turned and gave Motou an ominous smile. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Uncertain what to expect, Motou stepped from the vehicle.  
  
The man in the wheelchair accelerated toward Motou and offered a clammy hand. "Mr. Motou? we spoke on the phone. My name is Arthur Hawkins."  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well how was this chapter?  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Well enjoy aganin sorry about the cliffy. 


	8. Chapter 7

Me: I'm on a role for here's chapter7 and probably the last chapter for today  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yea we decided to write three chapters a day  
  
Me: Anywas here's some character info for you all.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus  
  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot  
  
Espa Roba: Sentry  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Arthur Hawkins, director general of CERN, was known behind his back as Konig-king. It was a title more of fear than reverence for the figure who ruled over his dominion from a wheelchair throne. Although few knew him personally, the horrific story of how he had been crippled was lore at CERN, and there were few there who blamed him for his bitterness...nor for his sworn dedication to pure science.  
  
Motou had only been in Hawkins presence a few moments and already sensed the director was a man who kept his distance. Motou found himself practically jogging to keep up with Hawkins electric wheelchair as it sped silently toward the main entrance. The wheelchair was none Motou had ever seen-- equipped with a bank of electronics including a multiline phone, a paging system, computer screen, even a small detachable video camera. King Hawkin's mobile cooman center.  
  
Motou followed through a mechanical door into CERN's voluminous main lobby.  
  
The Glass Cathedral, Motou mused, gazing upward towards heaven.  
  
Over head, the bluish glass roof shimmered in the afternoon sun, casting rays of geometric patterns in the air and giving the room a sense of grandeur. Angular shadows fell like veins across the white tiled walls and down to the marble floor. The air smelled clean, sterile. A handful of scientists moved briskly about, their footsteps echoing in the resonant space.  
  
"This way, please, Mr. Motou." His voice sounded almost computerized. His accent was rigid and precise, like his stern features. Hawkin coughed and wiped his mouth on a white handkerchief as he fixed his dead gray eyes on Motou. "Please hurry." His wheelchair seemed to leap across the tiled floor.  
  
Motou followed past what seemed to be countless hallway's branching of the main atrium. Every hallway was alive with activity. The scientists who saw Hawkin seemed to stare in surprise, eyeing Motou as if wondering who he must be to command such company.  
  
"I'm embarrassed to admit," Motou ventured, trying to make conversation, "that I've never heard of CERN."  
  
"Not surprising," Hawkin replied, his clipped response sounding harshly efficient. "Most Americans do not see sounding Europe as the world leader in scientific research. They see us as nothing but a quaint shopping district---odd perception if you consider the nationalities of men like Einstein, Galileo, and Newton.  
  
Motou was unsure how to respond. He pulled the fax from his pocket. "This man in the photograph, can you--"  
  
Hawkin took a sharp left and entered a wide hallway adarned with awards and commendations. A particulary large plaque dominated the entry. Motou slowed to read the engraved bronze as they passed.  
  
APS ELECTRONICA AWARD  
  
For Cultural Innovation in the Digital Age  
  
Awarded to Tim Berners Lee and CERN  
  
For the invention of the  
  
WORLDWIDE WEB  
  
Well I'll be damned, Motou though, reading the text. This guy wasn't kidding. Motou had always thought of the web as an American invention. Then again, his knowledge was limited to the site for his own book and accasional on-line exploration of the Louvre or El Prado on his old Machintosh.  
  
"The web," Hawkin said, coughing again and wiping his mouth, "began here as a network of in-house computer sites. It enabled scientists from different departments to share daily findings with one another. Of course, the entire world is under the impression the web is U.S technology."  
  
Motou followed down the hall. "Why not set the record straight?"  
  
Hawkin shrugged, apparently disinterested. "A petty misconception over a petty technology, CERN is far greater than global connetion of computers. Our scientists produce miracles almost daily."  
  
Motou gave Hawkin a questioning look, "Miracles?" The word 'miracle' was certainly not part of the vocabulary around Harvard's Fairchild Science Building. Miracles were left for the school of Divinity.  
  
"You sound skeptical," Hawkin said. "I thought you were a religious symbologist. Do you not believe in miracles?"  
  
"I'm undecided on miracles," Motou said. Particularly those that take place in science labs.  
  
"Perhaps miracle is the wrong word. I was simply trying to speak your language."  
  
"My language?" Motou was suddenly uncomfortable. "Not to diappoint you, sir, but I study religious symbology--I'm an academic, not a priest."  
  
Hawkin slowed suddenly and turned, his gaze softening abit. "Of course. How simple of me. One does not need to have cancer to analyze it's symptoms."  
  
Motou had never heard it put quite that way.  
  
As they moved down the hallway, Hawkin gave an accepting nod. "I suspect you and I will understand each other perfectly, Mr.Motou."  
  
Somehow Motou doubt it.  
  
As the pair hurried on, Motou began to sense a deep rumbling up ahead. The noise got more and more pronounced with every step, reverberating through the walls. It seemed to be coming from the end of the hallway infront of them.  
  
"What's that?" Motou finally asked, having to yell. He felt like they were approaching an active volcano.  
  
"Free Fall Tube," Hawkin replied, his hollow voice cutting the air effortlessly. He offered no other explanation.  
  
Motou didn't ask. He was exhausted, and Arthur Hawkin seemed disinterested in winning any hospitality awards. Motou reminded himself why he was here. Illuminati. He assuned somewhere in this colossal facility was a body.... a body branded with a symbol he had just flown 3,000 miles to see.  
  
As they approached the end of the hall, the rumble became almost deafening, vibrating up through Motou's soles. They rounded the bend, and a viewing gallery appeared on the right. Four thick paned portals were embedded in a curved wall, like windows in a submarine. Motou stopped and looked through on of the holes.  
  
Professor Yami Motou had seen some strange things in his life, but this was the strangest. he blinked a few times, wondering is he was hallucinating. He was starring into an enormous circular chamber. Inside the chamber, floating as though weightless, were people. Three of them. One waved and did a somersault in midair.  
  
My God, he thought, I'm in the land of Oz.  
  
The floor of the room was a mesh grid, like a gaint sheet of chicken wire. Visible beneath the grid was the metallic blur of a huge propeller.  
  
"Free fall tube," Hawkin said, stopping to wait for him. "Indoor skydiving. For stress relief. It's a vertical wind tunnel."  
  
Motou looked on in amazement. One of the free fallers, an obese woman, maneuvered toward the window. She was being buffeted by the air currents but grinned and flashed Motou the thumbs-up sign. Motou smile weakly and returned the gesture, wondering is she knew it was the anicent phallic symbol for masculine virility.  
  
The heavyset women, Motou noticed, was the only one wearing what appeared to be a miniature parachute. The swathe of fabric billowed over her like a toy. "What's her little chute for?" Motou asked Hawkin. "It can't be more than a yard in diameter."  
  
"Friction," Hawkin said. "Decreases her aerodyn amics so the fan can lift her." He started down the corridor again. "Once square yard of drag will slow a falling body almost twenty percent."  
  
Motou nodded blankly.  
  
He never suspected that later that night, in a country hundreds of miles away, the information would save his life.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: well this is it for now.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: enjoy for now 


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Gomen, everyone for the late updates  
  
Hikari shadowcat: but she's been sorta......  
  
Me: oh just say it, I've been LAZY lately, I've neglected all my stories lately and it's not just because of writers block but I don't make the effort anymore to at least try to get chapters written so I can post them later so sorry everyone for the late updates.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus  
  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, escourt  
  
Espa Roba: Sentry  
  
Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Hawkin and Motou emerged from the rear of CERN's main complex into the stark swiss sunlight, Motou felt as if he'd been transported home. The scene before him looked like an Ivy League campus.  
  
A grassy slope cascaded downward onto an expansive lowlands where clusters of sugar maples dotted quadrangles boardered by brick dormitories and foot paths. Scholarly looking individuals with stacks of books nustled in and out of buildings. As if to accentuate the collegiate atmosphere, two haired hippies hurled a frisbee back and forth while enjoying Mahler's Fourth Symphony blaring from a dorm window.  
  
"These are our residental dorms," Hawkin explained as he accelerated his wheelchair down the path toward the buildings. "We have over three thousand physicists here. CERN single-handedly employs more than half of the world's particle physicists-- the brightest minds on earth--Germans, Japanese, Italians, Dutch, you name it. Our Physicists represent over five hundred universities and sixty nationalities."  
  
Motou was amazed. "How do they all communicate?"  
  
"English, of course. The universal language of science."  
  
Motou had always heard math was the universal language of science, but he was too tired to argue. He dutifully followed Hawkin down the path.  
  
Halfway to the bottom, a young man jogged by his t-shirt proclaimed the message: No Gut, No Glory!  
  
Motou looked after him, mystified. "Gut?"  
  
"General Unified Theory." Hawkin quipped. "The theory of everything."  
  
"I see," Motou said, not seeing at all.  
  
"Are you familar with particle physics, Mr. Motou?"  
  
Motou shrugged. "I'm familar with general physics--falling bodies, that sort of thing." His years of high-diving experience had given him a profound respect for the awesome power of gravitational acceleration. "Particle physics is the study of atoms, isn't it?"  
  
Hawkin shook his head. "Atoms look like planets compared to what we deal with. Our interests lie with an atom's nucleus-- a mere ten-thousandth the size of the whole." He coughed again, sounding sick. "The men and woman of CERN are here to find answers to the same questions man has been asking since the beginning of time. Where did we come from? What are we made of?"  
  
"And these answers are in physics lab?"  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"I am. The questions seem spiritual."  
  
"Mr. Motou, all questions were once spiritual. Since the beginning of time, Spirituality and religion have been called on to fill in the gaps that science did not under stand. The rising and setting of the sun was once attributed to Helious and a flaming chariot. Earthquakes and tidal waves were the wrath of Poseidon. Science has now proven those gods to be false idols. Soon all Gods will be proven to be false idols. Science has now provided answers to almost every question man can ask. There are only a few questions left, and they are the esoteric one. Where do we come from? What are we doing here? What is the meaning of life and the universe?"  
  
Motou was amazed. "And these are questions CERN is trying to answer?"  
  
"Correction. These are questions we are answering."  
  
Motou fell silent as the two men wound through the residential quadrangles. As they walked, a frisbee sailed overhead and skidded to a stop directly infront of them. Hawkin ignored it and kept going. A voice called out from across the quad. "Sil vous plait!"  
  
Motou looked over. An elderly white-haired man in a college Paris sweatshirt waved to him. Motou picked up the frisbee and expertly threw it back. The old man caught it on one finger and bounced it a few times before whipping it over his shoulder to his partner. "Merci!" he called to Motou.  
  
"Congratulations," Hawkin said when Motou finally caught up. "You just played toss with a Nobel prize winner, Maximillion Pegasus, inventor of the multiwire proportional chamber."  
  
Motou noded. My lucky day.  
  
It took Motou and Hawkin three more minutes to reach their destination--a large, well-kept dormitory sitting in a grove of aspens. Compared to the other dorms, this structure seemed luxurious. The carved stone sign in front read Building C.  
  
Imaginative title, Motou thought.  
  
But despite its sterile style name, Building C appealed to Motou's sense of architectural style--conservative and solide. It had a red brick facade, an ornate balustrade, and sat framed by sculpted symmetrical hedges. As the two men ascended the stone path toward the entry, they passed under a gateway formed by a pair of marble columns. Someone had put a sticky note on one of them.  
  
This column is Ionic  
  
Physicist graffiti? Motou mused, eyeing the column and chuckling to himself. "I'm relieved to see that even brilliant physicists make mistakes."  
  
Hawkin looked over. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Who ever wrote that note made a mistake. That column isn't Ionic. Ionic columns are uniform in width. That one's tapered. It's a Doric--- the Greek counterpart. A coomon mistake."  
  
Hawkin did not smile. "The author meant it as a joke, Mr. Motou. Ionic means contain ions---electrically charged particles. Most objects contain them."  
  
Motou looked back at the column and groaned.  
  
Motou was still feeling stupid when he stepped from he elevator on the top floor of Building C. He followed Motou down a well- appointed corridor. The decor was unexpected-- traditional colonial French-- a cherry divan, porcelain floor vase, and scrolled woodwork.  
  
"We like to keep our tenvred scientists comfortable," Hawkin explained.  
  
Evidently, Motou thought. "So the man in the fax lived up here? One of your upper-level employees?"  
  
"Quite," Hawkin said. "He missed a meeting with me this morning and did not answer his page. I came up here to locate him and found him dead in his living room."  
  
Motou felt a sudden chill realizing that he was about to see a dead body. His stomach had never been particulary stalwart. It was a weakness he'd discovered as an art student when the teacher informed the class that Leonardo da Vinci had gained his expertise in the human form by exhuming corpes and dissecting their musculature.  
  
Hawkin led the way to the far end of the hallway. There was a single door. "The penthouse, as you would say," Hawkin announced, dabbing a bead of perspiration from his forehead.  
  
Motou eyed the lone oak door before them. The name plate read:  
  
Solomon Mutou  
  
"Solomon Mutou," Hawkin said, "would have been fift-eight next week. He was one of the most brilliant scientists of our time. His death is a profound loss for science."  
  
For an instant Motou though he sensed emotion in Hawkin's hardened face. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Hawkin reached in his pocket and began sifting through a large key ring.  
  
An odd thought suddenly occurred to Motou. The building seemed deserted. "Where is everyone?" he asked. The lack of activity was hardly what he expected considering they were about to enter a murdr scene.  
  
"The residents are in their labs," Hawkins replied finding the key.  
  
"I mean the police," Motou clarified. "Have they left already?"  
  
Hawkin paused, his key halfway into the lock. "Police?"  
  
Motou's eyes met the diretor's. "Police. You sent me a fax of a homicide. You must have called the police."  
  
"I most certainly have not."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hawkin's gray eyes sharpened. "This situation is complex, Mr. Motou."  
  
Motou felt a wave of apprehension. "But....certainly someone else knows about this!"  
  
"Yes. Solomon's adopted grandson. He is also a physicist here at CERN. He and his grandfather share a lab. They are partners. Mr. Mutou has been away this week doing feild research. I have notified him of his grandfather's death, and he is returning as we speak."  
  
"But a man has been murd----"  
  
"A formal investigation," Hawkin said, his voice firm, "will take place. However, it will most certainly involve a search of Mutou's lab, a space he and his grandson hold most private. Therefore, it will wait until Mr. Mutou has arrived. I feel I owe him at least that modicum of discretion."  
  
Hawkin turned the key.  
  
As the door swung open, a blast of icy air hissed into the hall and hit Motou in the face. He fell back in bewilderment. He was gazing across the threshold of an alien world. The flat before him was immersed in a thick, white fog. The mist swirled in smoky vortexes around the furniture and shrouded the room in opaque haze.  
  
"What the.....?" Motou stammered.  
  
"Freon cooling system," Hawkin replied. "I chilled the flat to presserve the body."  
  
Motou wrapped his arms against his body trying to fight against the cold. I'm in Oz, he thought. And I forgot my magic slippers.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Again Gomen on the late update I'll try to update my this and any others that I have tomorrow.  
  
Hikari Shadowcat: Anyways enjoy and don't forget to tell us what you thought. 


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Hey, everyone here's chapter 9 to Angels and Demons  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yea but since AOL doesn't want to work properly we don't know when we'll get this or any chapters to any stories up.  
  
Me: yea, so I'm gonna deep fry this computer if it doesn't start working.  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, escourt  
Espa Roba: Sentry  
Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated r for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing   
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The corpse on the floor before Motou was hideous. The late Solomon Mutou lay on his back stripped naked, his skin bluish gray. His neck bones were jutting out where they had been broken, and his head wastwisted completely backward, pointing the wrong way. His face was out of view, pressed against the floor. The man lay in a frozen puddle of his own urine, the hair around his shriveled genitals spidered with frost.A/N: Sorry, I'm not trying to gross anyone out it's the way the book is  
  
Fighting a wave of nausea, Motou let his eyes fall to the victims chest. Although Motou had stared at the symmetrical wound a dozen times on the fax, the burn was infinitely more commanding in real life. The raised, broiled flesh was perectly delineated.... the symbol flawlessly formed.  
  
Motou wondered if the intense chill now raking through his body was the air-conditioning or his utter amazement with the significance of what he was now staring at.  
  
Illuminati  
  
His heart pounded as he circled the body, reading the word upside down, reaffirming the genius of the symmetry. The symbol seemed even less conceivable now that he was staring at it.  
  
"Mr.Motou?"  
  
Motou did not hear. He was in another world.....his world, his element, a world where history, myth, and fact collided, flooding his senses. The gears turned.  
  
"Mr.Motou?" Hawkins eyes probed expectantly.  
  
Motou did not look up. His dispostion now intensified, his focus total. "How much do you already know?"  
  
"Only what I had time to read on your website. The word Illuminati means 'the enlightened ones' It is the name of some sort of ancient brotherhood."  
  
Motou nodded. "Had you heard the name before?"  
  
"Not until I saw it branded on Mr.Mutou."  
  
"So you ran a web search for it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And the word returned hundreds of references no doubt."  
  
"Thousands," Hawkin said. "yours, however, contained references to Harvard, Oxford, a reputable publisher, as well as a list of related publications. As a scientist I have come to learn that information is only as valuable as its source. Your credentials seemed authentic."  
  
Motou's eyes were still riveted on the body.  
  
Hawkin said nothing more. He simply stared, apparently waiting for Motou to shed some light on the scene before them.  
  
Motou looked up, glancing around the frozen flat. "Perhaps we should discuss this in a warmer place?"  
  
"This room is fine." Hawkin seemed oblivious to the cold. "We'll talk here."  
  
Motou frowned. The Illuminati history was by no means a simple one. I'll freeze to death trying to explain it. He gazed again at the brand, feeling a renewed sense of awe.  
  
Although accounts of the Illuminati emblem were legendary seen it. Ancient documents, described the symbol as an ambigram--ambi meaning "both"---signifying it was legible both ways. And although ambigrams were common in crosses---the idea that a word could be crafted into an ambigram seemed utterly impossible. Modern symbologists had tried for years to forge the word "Illuminati" into a perfectly symmetrical style, but they had failed miserably. Most academics had now decided the symbols existence was a myth.  
  
"So who are the Illuminati?" Hawkin demanded.  
  
Yes, Motou thought, who indeed? He began his tale.  
  
"Since the beginning of history," Motou explained, "a deep rift has existed between science and religion. Outspoken scientists like Copernicus---"  
  
"Were murdered," Hawkin interjected. "Murdered by the church for revealing scientific truths. Religion has always persecuted science."  
  
"Yes. But in the 1500's, a group of men in Rome fought back against the chruch. Some of Italy's most enlightened men---physicists, mathematicians, astronomers---began meeting secretly to share their concerns about the chruch's inaccurate teachings. They feared that the church's monopoly on 'truth' threatened academic enlightenment aroun the world. They founded the world's first scientific think tank, calling themselves 'the enlightened one.' "  
  
"The Illuminati."  
  
"Yes," Motou said. "Europe's most learned minds.... dedicated to the quest for scientific truth."  
  
Hawkin fell silent.  
  
"Of course, the Illuminati were hunted ruthlessly by the Catholic Chruch. Only though rites of extreme secrecy did the scientists remain safe. Word spread through the academic underground, and the Illuminati brotherhood grew to include academics from all over Europe. The scientists met regularly in Rome at an ultrasecret lair they called the church of Illumination."  
  
Hawkin coughed and shifted in his chair.  
  
"Many of the Illuminati," Motou continued, "wanted to combat the chruch's tyrarny with acts of violence, but their most revered member persuaded them against it. He was a pacifist, as well as one of history's most famous scientists."  
  
Motou was certain Hawkin would recognize the name. Even nonscientists were familar with the ill-fated astronomer who had been arrested and almost executed by the church for proclaiming that the sun and not the earth was the center of the solar system. Although his data were incontrovertible, the astronomer was severlely punished for implying that God had placed mankind somewhere other than at the center of His univerese.  
  
"His name was Galileo Galilei," Motou said.  
  
Hawkin looked up. "Galileo?"  
  
"Yes. Galileo was Illuminatus. And he was also a devout catholic. He tried to soften the church's postion on science by proclaiming that science did not undermine the existence of God, but rather reinforced it. He wrote once that when he looked throught his telescope at the spinning planets, he could hear God's voice in the music of the spheres. He held that science and religion were not enemies, but rather allies---two different languages telling the same story, a story of symmetry and balance.....heaven and hell, night and day, hot and cold, God and Satan. Both science and religion rejoiced in God's symmetry....the endless contest of light and dark." Motou paused, stamping his feet to stay warm.  
  
Hawkin simply sat in his wheelchair and stared.  
  
"Unfortunately," Motou added, "the unification of science and religion was not what the chruch wanted."  
  
"Of course not." Hawkin interrupted. "The union would have nullified the church's claim as the sole vessel through which man could understand God. So the church tried Galileo as a heretic, found him guilty, and put him under permanent house arrest. I am quite aware of scientific history Mr.Motou. But this was all centuries ago. What does it have to do with Solomon Mutou."  
  
The million dollar question. Motou cut to the chase. "Galileo's arrest threw the Illuminati into upheaval. mistakes were made, and the church discovered the identities of four members whom they captured and interrogated. But the four scientists revealed nothing.... even under torture."  
  
"Torture?"  
  
Motou nodded. "They were branded alive. On the chest. With the symbol of a cross."  
  
Hawkin's eyes widened, and he shot an uneasy glance at Mutou's body.  
  
"Then the Scientists were brutally murdered, their dead bodies dropped int he streets of Rome as a warning to others thinking of joining the Illuminati. With the chruch closing in, the remaining Illuminati fled Italy."  
  
Motou paused to make his point. He looked directly into Hawkin's dead eyes. "The Illuminati went deep underground, where they began mixing wtih other refugee groups fleeing the Catholic purges---mystics, alchemists, occultists, Muslims, Jews. Over the years, the Illuminati began absorbing new members. A deeply anti-christian Illuminati. They grew very powerful, employing mysterious rites, deadly secrecy, vowing someday to rise again and take revenge on the catholic chruch. Their power grew to the point where the chruch considered them the single most dangerous anti-christian force on earth. The Vatican denounced the brotherhood as shaitan."  
  
"Shaitan?"  
  
"It's Islamic. It means 'adversary'....... God's adversary. The church chose Islam for the name because it was a language they considered dirty." Motou hesitated. "Shaitan is the root of an english word...... satan."  
  
An uneasiness arossed Hawkin's face.  
  
Motou's voice was grim. "Mr. Hawkin, I do not know how this marking appeared on this man's chest..... or why..... but you are looking at the long-lost symbol of the world's oldest and most powerful satanic cult."  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: To answer Latias gang question of how this story relates to the title Angels and Demons is very simple, it doesn't lelate to Angels and Demons but God's work or in other words the chruch vs the ancient brotherhood.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: But we can't fully tell you how and why it releates to the title for you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
Me: What my Hikari means is we can't give away alot of questions to the story but as you read this story I'm sure you can slowly piece together the puzzle, bye for now 


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Ok I know that no matter how I change this story this story isn't mine nor is the plot of this story but I thought it be kinda neat to change the people in Angels and Demons to the YuGiOh cast  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Plus we no some of you reviewers had a few questions from either or and well answer them now  
  
Me: Yea, anyways yes Dan Brown is a very good author who has written The Dai vinci code, digital fortress, Angels and Demons and another which I can not remember at this time and I must say I've enjoyed reading both Angels and Demons, The Dai vinci code and Digital fortress and they are very good so if none of you have ever read them I suggest you buy them and read them anyways back to the subject at hand the story  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, escourt  
Espa Roba: Sentry  
Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN  
Tea Gardner: Prostitute, sex slave for the Hassassin  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated R for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing so enjoy and remember to review.  
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The alley was narrow and deserted. Bakura strode quickly now, his black eyes filling with anticipation. As he approached his destination, Janus's parting words echoed in his mind. Phase two begins shortly. Get some rest.  
  
Bakura smirked. He had been awake all night, but sleep was the last thing on his mind. Sleep was for the weak. He was a warrior like his ancestors before him, and his people never slept once a battle had begun. This battle had almost definitely begun, and he had been given the honor of spilling first blood. Now he had two hours to celebrate his glory before going back to work.  
  
Sleep? There are far better was to relax.....   
  
An appetite for hedonistic pleasure was something bred into him by his ancestor. His ascendant had indulged in hashish, but he preferred a different kind of gratification. He took pride in his body a well-tuned, lethal machine, which, despite his heritage, he refused to pollute with narcotics. He had developed a more nourishing addition than drugs.... a far more healthy and satisfying reward.  
  
Feeling a familar anticipation swelling within him, Bakura moved faster down the alley. He arrived at the nondecript door and rang th bell. A view slit in the door opened, and two soft brown eyes studied him appraisingly. Then the door swung open.  
  
"Welcome," the well-dressed woman said. She ushered him into an impeccably furnished sitting room where the lights were low. The air was laced with expensive perfume and musk. "Whenever you are ready." she handed him a book of photographs. "Ring me when you have made your choice." Then she disappeared.  
  
Bakura smiled.  
  
As he sat on the plush divan and postion the photo album on his lap, he felt a carnal hunger stir. Although his people did not celebrate christmas, he imagined that this is what it must feel like to be a christian child, sitting before a stack of chirstmas presents, about to discover the miracles inside. He opened the album and examined the photo's. A life time of sexual fantasies stared back at him.  
  
Marisa, An Italian goddess. Fiery. A young Sophia Loren.  
  
Sachiko. A Japanese geisha. Lithe. No doubt skilled.  
  
Kanara. A stunning black vision. Muscular. Exotic.  
  
He examined the entire album twice and made his choice. He pressed a button on the table beside him. A minute later the woman who had greeted him reappeared. He indicated his selection. She smiled. "Follow me."  
  
After handling the financial arrangements, the woman made a hushed phone call. She waited a fe minutes and then led him up a winding marble staircase to luxurious hallway. "It's the gold door on the end," she said. "You have expensive taste."  
  
I should, he thought. I am a connoisseur.  
  
Bakura padded the lenght of the hallway lika panther anticipating a long overdue meal. When he the doorway he smiled to himself. It was already ajar..... welcoming him in. He pushed, and the door swung noiselessly open.  
  
When he saw his selection, he knew he had chosen well. She was exactly as he had requested.... nude, lying on her back, her arms tied to the bedposts whith thick velvet cords. (A/N: This is Tea I was describing in case you all didn't know already)  
  
He crossed the room and ran a dark finger across her ivory abdomen. I killed last night, he thought, You are my reward. (A/N: Ok anything past this point I added in here since in the book he has nothing like this in hear so hope you all like)  
  
After running a finger across her abdomen he pulls his finger away and begins to undress himself. Once fully undressed he climbs on top of her and begins to explore her naked body.  
  
As he explores her body she tugs at her restraints as his hand continued to explore but finally deciding to stop playing he positions himself at her entrance and shoves in thrusting in and out as she continues to tug on her restraints.  
  
As Bakura thrusts in and out of her he leans up to her neck and begins bitting his way down her neck to her chest until he feels himself close to releasing, so with a final thrust here he releases deep with in her before pulling out of her and collasping next to her panting hard in the process.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Again like I said I added that little part into this story since it wasn't originally here and that. 


	12. Chapter 11

Me: Ok everyone hear is the last chapter today for Angels and Demon's  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Hope you all like this one too  
  
Me: Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review  
  
Character information on who's appeared so far.  
  
Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....  
Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist  
Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist  
Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters  
????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus  
Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, escourt  
Espa Roba: Sentry  
Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN  
Tea Gardner: Prostitute, sex slave for the Hassassin  
  
(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyways rated R for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also I forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else I add to the story.  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no sueing so enjoy and remember to review.  
  
=======================  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Satanic?" Hawkin wiped his mouth and shifted uncomfortably. "This is the symbol of a satanic cult?"  
  
Motou quickly explained how most people pictured satanic cults as devil-worshiping fiends, and yet satanists historically were educated men who stood as adversaries to the church. Shaitan. The rumors of Satanic black magic animal sacrifies and pentagram ritual were nothing but lies spread by the church as a smear campaign against their adversaries. Over time, opponents of the church, wanting to emulate the Illuminati, began believing the lies and acting them out. Thus, modern satanism was born.   
  
Hawkin grunted abruptly."This is all ancient history. I want to know how this symbol got here."  
  
Motou took a deep breath. "This symbol itself was created by an anonymous sixteenth-century Illuminati artist as a tribute to Galileo's love of symmetry--a kind of sacred Illuminati logo. The brotherhood kept the design secret, allegedly planning to resurface and carry out their final goal."  
  
Hawkin looked unsettled. "So this symbol means the Illuminati brotherhood is resurfacing?"  
  
Motou frowned "That would be impossible. There is one chapter of Illuminati history that I have not yet explained."  
  
Hawkin's voice intensified. "Enlighten me."  
  
Motou rubbed his palms together, mentally sorting through the hundreds of documents he'd read or written on the Illuminati. "The Illuminati were survivors," he explained. "when they fled Rome, they traveled across Europe looking for a safe secret society...a brotherhood of wealthy Bavarian stone craftsmen called the Freemasons."  
  
Hawkin looked startled. "The Masons?"   
  
Motou nodded, not at all surprised that Hawkin had heard of the group. The brotherhood of the Masons currently had over Five million members worldwide, half of them residing in the United States, and over one million of them in Europe.  
  
"Certainly the Masons are not satanic." Hawkin declared, sounding skeptical.  
  
Motou drew a cold breath before racing on. "Obliteration of Catholicism was the Illuminati's central convenant. The brotherhood held that the superstitous dogma spewed forth by the church was mankind's greatest enemy. They feared that if religion continued to promote pious myth as absolute fact, scientific progress would hault, and mankind would be doomed to an ignorant future of senseless holy wars."  
  
"Much like we see today."  
  
Motou frowned. Hawkin was right. Holy wars were still making headlines. My god is better than your god. It seemed there was always close correlation between true believers and high body covnts.  
  
"Go on," Hawkin said.  
  
Motou gathered his thoughts and continued. "The Illuminati grew more powerful in Europe and set their sights on America, a fledgling goverment many of whose leaders were Masons---George Washington, Ben Franklin---honest, God fearing men who were unaware of the Illuminati stronghold on the Masons. The Illuminati took advantage of the infiltration and helped found banks, universites and industry to finance their ultimate quest." Motou paused. "The creation of a single unified world state---a kind of secular New World Order."  
  
Hawkin did not move.  
  
"A New World Order," Motou repeated, "based on scientific enlightenment. They called it their Luciferian Doctrine. The church claimed Lucifer was a reference to the devil, but the brotherhood insisted Lucifer was intended in its literal Latin meaning--bringer of light. or Illuminati."  
  
Hawkin sighed, and his voice grew suddenly solemn. "Mr.Motou, please sit down."  
  
Motou sat tentatively on a frost-covered chair.  
  
Hawkin moved his wheelchair closer. "I am not sure I understand everything you have told me, but I do understand this. Solomon Mutou was one of CERN's greatest assets. He was also a friend. I need you to help me locate the Illuminati."  
  
Motou didn't know how to respond. "Locate the Illuminati?" He's kidding right? "I'm afarid, sir, that will be utterly impossible."  
  
Hawkin's brow creased. "What do you mean? You won't---"  
  
"Mr. Hawkin." Motou leaned toward his host, uncertain how to make him understand what he was about to say. "I did not finish my story. Despite appearances, it is extremely unlikely that this brand was put here by the Illuminati. There has been no evidence of their existence for over half a century, and most scholars agress the Illuminati have been defunct for many years."  
  
The words hit silence. Hawkin stared throught the fog with a look somewhere between stupefaction and anger. "How the hell can you tell me this group is extinct when their name is seared into this man!"  
  
Motou had been asking himself that question all morning. The appearance of the Illuminati ambigram was astonishing. Symbologists worldwide woould be dazzled. And yet, the academic in Motou understtod that the brand's reemergence proved absolutely nothing about the Illuminati.  
  
"Symbols," Motou said, "in no way confirm the presence of their original creators."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that when organized philosophies like the Illuminati go out of existence, their symbols remain....available for adoption by other groups. It's called transference. It's very common in symbologu. The Nazi's took the swastika from the Hindus, the Christians adopted the cruciform from Egyptians, the----"  
  
"This morning," Hawkin challenged, "when I typed the word 'Illuminati' into the computer, it returned thousands of current references. Apparently alot of people think this group is still active."  
  
"Conspiracy buffs," Motou replied. He had always been annoyed by the plethora of conspiracy theories that circulated in modern pop culture. The media craved apocalyptic headlines, and self-proclaimed "cult specialists" were still cashing in on Millennium hype with fabricated sotries that the Illuminati were alive and well and organizing their New world order. Recently the New York Times had reported the eerie Masonic ties of countless famous men-- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the Duke of Kent, Peter Sellers, Iruing Berlin, Prince Philips, Louis Armstrong, as well as a pantheon of well-known modern-day industrialists and banking magnates.  
  
Hawkin pointed angrily at Mutou's body. "Considering the evidence, I would say perhaps the conspiracy buffs are correct."  
  
"I realize how it appears," Motou said as diplomatically as he could. "And yet a far more plausible explanation is that some other organization has taken control of the Illuminati brand and is using it for their own purposes."  
  
"What purposes? What does this murder prove?"  
  
Good question, Motou thought. He also was having trouble imaging where anyone could have turned up the Illuminati brand after 400 years. "All I can tell you is that even if the Illuminati were still active today, they would never be involved in Solomon Mutou's death."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, The Illuminati may have believed in the abolition of Christianity, but they wielded their power through political acts. Further more, the Illuminati had a strict code of morality reguarding who they saw as enemies. They held men of science in the highest reguard. There is no way they could have murdered a fellow scientist like Solomon Mutou."  
  
Hawkin's eyes turned to ice. "Perhaps I failed to mention that Solomon Mutou was anything but an ordinary scientist."  
  
Motou exhaled patiently. "Mr.Hawkin, I'm sure Solomon Mutou was brillant in many ways, but the fact remains---"  
  
Without warning, Hawkin spun in his wheelchair and accelerated out of the living room, leaving a wake of swirling mist as he disappeared down a hallway.  
  
For the love of God, Motou groaned. He followed. Hawkin was waiting for him in a small alcove at the end of the hallway.   
  
"This is Solomon's study," Hawkin said, motioning to the sliding door. "Perhaps when you see it you'll understand things differently." with an awkward grunt, Hawkin heaved and the door slid open.  
  
Motou peered into the study and immediately felt his skin crawl. Holy mother of Jesus, he said to himself  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me:Ok this is it for now until I write again 


	13. Chapter 12

Me: OMG I'm sorry everyone for the late Update with this story but as you all know school has started for me on September 1st and since that I've been really busy, anyway I hope you will continue to read this even though I just now updated

Hikari shadowcat: Again thankyou to everyone from AdultFanfiction and Fanfiction who have been reading this story when we get a chance to update this story and hope to see more lovely reviews from all who's stayed and read this story

Me: Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review

Character information on who's appeared so far.

Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....

Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist

Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist

Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters

????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus

Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, and escort

Espa Roba: Sentry

Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN

Tea Gardner: Prostitute, sex slave for the Hassassin

Duke Devlin: Young Guard

(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway rated R for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also we forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else we add to the story.

Me: anyway, we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no suing so enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 12

In another country, Duke sat patiently before an expansive bank of video monitors. He watched as images flashed before him ------ live feeds from hundreds of wireless video cameras that surveyed the sprawling complex. The images went by in an endless procession.

An ornate hallway.

An industrial-size kitchen.

As the pictures went by, the guard fought off a daydream. He went nearing the end of his shift, and yet he was still vigilant. Service was an honor. Someday he would be granted his ultimate reward.

As his thoughts drifted, an image before him registered alarm. Suddenly, with a reflexive jerk that startled even himself, his hand shot out and hit a button on the control panel. The picture before him froze.

His nerves tingling, he leaned toward the screen for a closer look. The reading on the monitor told him the image was being transmitted from camera # 86---- a camera that was supposed to be overlooking a hallway.

But the image before him was most definitely not a hallway.

Please R&R

Me: Well hope this chapter was ok? Anyway sorry about the short chapter the next one will be longer next time

Hikari shadowcat: anyway enjoy and don't forget to R/R


	14. Chapter 13

Me: Ok everyone here's chapter 13 to Angels and Demons again I know you all been wondering what Yami saw in chapter 11 well your about to find out, again thank you all who have be patient with me in updating , for me this isn't easy especially when your doing 8 stories for Fanfiction and 4 for Adultfanfiction

Hikari shadowcat: Again thankyou to everyone from AdultFanfiction and Fanfiction who have been reading this story when we get a chance to update this story and hope to see more lovely reviews from all who's stayed and read this story

Me: Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review also I will be updating again this weekend

Character information on who's appeared so far.

Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....

Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist, and catholic priest

Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist

Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters

????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus

Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, and escort

Espa Roba: Sentry

Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN

Tea Gardner: Prostitute, sex slave for the Hassassin

Duke Devlin: Young Guard

(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway rated R for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also we forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else we add to the story.

Me: anyway, we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no suing so enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 13

Motou stared in bewilderment at the study before him. "What is this place?" Despite the welcome blast of warm air on his face, he stepped through the door with trepidation.

Hawkin said nothing as he followed Motou inside.

Motou scanned the room, not having the slightest idea what to make of it. It contained the most peculiar mix of artifacts he had ever seen. On the far wall dominating the décor, was an enormous wooden crucifix, which Motou placed as fourteenth-century Spanish. Above the cruciform, suspended from the ceiling, was a metallic mobile of the Virgin Mary, and beside that was a laminated periodic table of elements. On the sidewall, two additional brass cruciform flanked a poster of Albert Einstein, his famous quote reading, GOD DOES NOT PLAY DICE WITH THE UNIVERSE.

Motou moved into the room, looking around in astonishment. A leather-bound Bible sat on Mutou's desk beside a plastic Bohr model of an atom and a miniature replica of Michelangelo's Moses.

Talk about eclectic, Motou thought. The warmth felt good, but something about the décor sent a new set of chills through his body. He felt like he was witnessing the clash of two philosophical titans....an unsettling of opposing forces. He scanned the titles on the bookshelf:

The God Particle

The Tao of Physics

God: The Evidence

One of the bookends was etched with a quote:

True science discovers God

Waiting behind every door.

----Pope Pius XII

"Solomon was a Catholic priest," Hawkin said.

Motou turned. "A priest? I thought you said he was a physicist."

"He was both. Men of Science and Religion are not unprecedented in history. Solomon was one of them. He considered physics 'God natural law.' He claimed God's handwriting was visible in the natural order all around us. Though Science has hoped to prove God's existence to the doubting masses. He considered himself a theo-physicist."

Theo-physicist? Motou thought it sounded impossibly oxymoronic.

"The field of particle physics," Hawkin said, "has made some shocking discoveries lately----discoveries quite spiritual in implication. Solomon was responsible for many of them."

Motou studied CERN's director, still trying to process the bizarre surroundings. "Spirituality and physics?" Motou had spent his career studying religious history, and if there was one recurring theme, it was that science and religion had been oil and water since day one.......archenemies.......unmixable.

"Mutou was on the cutting edge of particle physics," Hawkin said. "He was starting to fuse science and religion......showing that they complement each other in most unanticipated ways. He called the field New Physics." Hawkin pulled a book from the self and handed it to Motou.

Motou studied the cover, God, Miracles, and the New Physics----By: Solomon Mutou.

"The field is small," Hawkin said, "but it's bringing fresh answers to some old questions----questions about the origin of the universe and the forces that bind us all. Solomon believed his research has the potential to convert millions to a more spiritual life. Last year he categorically proved the existence of an energy force that unites us all. He actually demonstrated that we are all physically connected....that the molecules in your body are intertwined with the molecules in mine......that there is a single force moving in within all of us."

Motou felt disconcerted. And the power of God shall unite us all. "Mr. Mutou actually found a way to demonstrate that particles are connected?"

"Conclusive evidence. A recent Scientific American article hailed New Physics as a surer path to God than religion itself."

The comment hit home. Motou suddenly found himself thinking of the antireligious illuminati. Reluctantly, he forced himself to permit a momentary intellectual foray into the impossible. If the illuminati were indeed still active, would they have killed Solomon to stop him from bringing his religious message to masses? Motou shook off the thought. Absurd! The illuminati are Ancient History! All academics know that!

"Mutou had plenty of enemies in the scientific world," Hawkin went on. "Many scientific purists despised him. Even here at CERN. They felt that using analytical physics to support religious principles was treason against science."

"But aren't scientists today a bit less defensive about the church?"

Hawkin grunted in disgust. "Why should we be? The church may not be burning scientists at the stake anymore, but if you think they've released their reign over science, ask yourself why half the schools in your country are not allowed to teach evolution. Ask yourself why the U.S. Christian Coalition is the most influential lobby against scientific progress in the world. The battle between science and religion is still raging, Mr. Motou. It has moved from the battlefields to the boardrooms, but it is still raging."

Motou realized Hawkin was right. Just last week the Harvard school of Divinity had marched on the Biology building, protesting the genetic engineering taking place in the graduate program. The chairman of the Bio Department, farmed ornithologist Richard Aaronian, his office windows. The banner depicted the Christian "fish" modified with four little feet—a tribute, Aaronian claimed, to the African lungfishes "evolution onto dryland. Beneath the fish, instead of the word "Jesus" was the proclamation "DARWIN!"

A sharp beeping sound cut the air and Motou looked up. Hawkin reached down into the array of electronics on his wheelchair. He slipped a beeper out of its holder and read the incoming message.

"Good. That is Solomon's grandson. Mr. Mutou is arriving at the helipad right now. We will meet him there. I think it best he not come up here and see his grandfather this way."

Motou agreed. It would be a shock no child deserved.

"I will ask Mr. Mutou to explain the project he and his grandfather have been working on.....perhaps shedding light on why he was murdered."

"You think Mutou's work is why he was killed?"

"Quite possibly. Solomon told me he was working on something groundbreaking. That is all he said. He had become very secretive about the project. He had a private lab and demanded seclusion, which I gladly afforded him on account of his brilliance. His work had been consuming huge amounts of electric power lately, but I refrained from questioning him." Hawkin rotated toward the study door. "There is, however, one more thing you need to know before we leave this flat."

Motou was not sure he wanted to hear it.

"An item was stolen from Mutou by his murderer."

"An item?"

"Follow me."

The director propelled his wheelchair back into the fog living room. Motou followed, not knowing what to expect. Hawkin maneuvered to within inches of Mutou's body and stopped. He ushered Motou to join him. Reluctantly, Motou came close, bile rising in his throat at the smell of the victims frozen urine. (A/N: Sorry not trying to gross you all out but that's how it came out)

"Look at his face," Hawkin said.

Look at his face? Motou frowned. I thought you said something was stolen.

Hesitantly, Motou knelt down. He tried to see Mutou's face, but the head was twisted 180 degrees backward, his face pressed into the carpet.

Struggling against his handicap Hawkin reached down and carefully twisted Mutou's frozen head. Cracking loudly, the corpse's face rotated into view, contorted in agony. Hawkin held it there a moment.

"Sweet Jesus!" Motou cried, stumbling back in horror. Mutou's face was covered in blood. A single blue violet eye stared lifelessly back at him. The other socket was tattered and empty. "They stole his eye?"

Please R&R

Me: OMG, this was a long chapter to write out, on paper it took 7 sheets and on the computer it takes 3 sheets.

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway hope it was ok and not to gross for anyone who might hate us now.

Me: Anyway the next chapter, which is chapter 14, should be out Saturday if not Friday since were almost finished writing it out.

Hikari shadowcat: Also in chapter 14 Yugi finally comes into the story after 13 chapters that we've posted

Me: Anyway you know what to do please R&R.


	15. Chapter 14

Me: ok I finally got time to write this chapter up

Hikari shadowcat: Again thankyou to everyone from AdultFanfiction and Fanfiction who have been reading this story when we get a chance to update this story and hope to see more lovely reviews from all who's stayed and read this story

Me: Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review

Character information on who's appeared so far.

Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....

Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist, and catholic priest

Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist

Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters

????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus

Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, and escort

Espa Roba: Sentry

Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN

Tea Gardner: Prostitute, sex slave for the Hassassin

Duke Devlin: Young Guard

Yugi Mutou: Physicists, 2 main character

(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway rated R for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also we forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else we add to the story.

Me: anyway, we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no suing so enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 14

Motou stepped out of building C and into the open air, grateful to be outside Mutou's flat. The sun helped dissolve the image of the empty eye socket emblazoned into his mind.

"This way, please" Hawkin said, veering up a steep path. The electric wheelchair seemed to accelerate effortlessly. "Mr. Mutou will be arriving any moment."

Motou hurried to keep up.

"So," Hawkin asked. "Do you still doubt the Illuminati's involvement?"

Motou had no idea what to think anymore. Mutou's religion affiliations were definitely troubling, and yet Motou could not bring himself to abandon every shred of academic evidence he had ever researched. Besides, there was the eye....

"I still maintain," Motou said, more forcefully than he intended "that the Illuminati are not responsible for this murder The missing eye is proof."

"What?"

"Random mutilation," Motou explained, "is very...UN-Illuminati. Cult specialists see desultory defacement from inexperienced fringe sects --- zealots who commit random acts of terrorism --- but the Illuminati have always been more deliberate."

"Deliberate? Surgically removing someone's eyeball is not deliberate?"

"It sends no clear message. It serves no higher purpose"

Hawkin's wheelchair stopped short at the top of the hill. He turned. "Mr. Motou, believe me, that missing eye does indeed serve a higher purpose...a much higher purpose."

As the two men crossed the grassy rise, the beating of helicopter blades became audible to the west. A chopper appeared, arching across the open valley toward them. It banked sharply, then slowed to a hover over a helipad painted on the grass.

Motou watched, detached his mind churning circles like the blades, wondering if a full night's sleep would make his current disorientation any clearer. Somehow, he doubted it.

As the skids touched down, a pilot jumped out and started unloading gear. There was a lot of it --- duffels, vinyl wet bags, scuba tanks, and crates of what appeared to be high-tech diving equipment.

Motou was confused. "Is that Mr. Mutou's gear?" he yelled to Hawkin over the roar of the engines.

Hawkin nodded and yelled back, "he was doing biological research in the Balearic Sea."

"I thought you said he was a physicist!"

"He is. He's a Bio Entanglement Physicist. He studies the interconnectivity of the life systems. His work ties closely with his grandfathers work in particle physics. Recently he disproved one of Einstein's fundamental theories by using atomically synchronized cameras to observe a school of tuna fish."

Motou searched his host's face for any glint of humor. Einstein and tuna fish? He was starting to wonder if the X-33 space plane had mistakenly dropped him off on the wrong planet.

A moment later Yugi Mutou emerged from the fuselage Yami Motou realized today was going to be a day of endless surprises. Descending from the chopper in his Khaki shorts and black sleeveless top, Yugi Mutou looked nothing like the bookish physicist, he had expected. Lithe and graceful, he was short with tan skin and multi-color hair that swished in the back wind of the rotors. His face was unmistakably Italian—not overly beautiful, but possessing full earthy features that even at twenty yards seemed to exude a raw sensuality. As the air current buffeted his body, his clothes clung, accentuating his slender body.

"Mr. Mutou is a man of tremendous personal strength," Hawkin said, seeming to sense Mr. Motou's captivation. "He spends months at a time working in dangerous ecological systems. He is a strict vegetarian and CERN's resident guru of Hatha yoga."

Hatha yoga? Motou mused. The Ancient Buddhist art of meditative stretching seemed an odd proficiency for the physicist grandson of a Catholic priest.

Motou watched Yugi approach. He has obviously been crying, his deep violet eyes filled with emotions Motou could not place, still he moved toward them with fire and command. His limbs were strong and toned, radiating the healthy luminescence of Mediterranean flesh that had enjoyed long hours in the sun.

"Yugi," Hawkin said as he approached. "My deepest condolences. It's a terrible loss for science...for all of us here at CERN."

Yugi nodded gratefully, when he spoke his voice was smooth---a throaty, accented English, "Do you know who is responsible yet?"

"were still working on it."

He turned to Motou, holding out a slender hand. "My name is Yugi Mutou, you're from Interpol, I assume?"

Motou took his hand, momentarily spellbound by the depth of his watery gaze. "Yami Motou" he was unsure what else to say.

"Mr. Motou is not with the authorities," Hawkin explained. "He is a specialist from the U.S. He's here to help us locate who is responsible for this situation."

Yugi looked uncertain, "And the police?"

Hawkin exhaled but said nothing.

"Where is his body?" He demanded.

"Being attended to."

The white lie surprised Motou.

"I want to see him," Yugi said.

"Yugi," Hawkin urged, "your grandfather was brutally murdered. You would be to remember him as he was."

Yugi began to speak but was interrupted.

"Hey Yugi!" voices called from the distance. "Welcome home!"

He turned. A group of scientists passing near the helipad waved happily.

"Disprove any more of Einstein's theories?" one shouted.

Another added, "Your grandfather must be proud!"

Yugi gave the men an awkward wave as they passed. Then he turned to Hawkin, his face now clouded with confusion. "Nobody knows yet?"

"I decided discretion was paramount."

"You haven't told the staff my grandfather was murdered?" His mystified tone was now laced with anger.

Hawkin's tone harden instantly. "Perhaps you forget, Mr. Mutou, as soon as I report your grandfather's murder, there will be an investigation of CERN. Including a thorough examination of his lab. I have always tried to respect your grandfather's privacy. Your grandfather has told me only two things about your current project one, that is has the potential to bring CERN millions of francs in licensing contracts in the next decade. And two, that it is not ready for public disclosure because it is still hazardous technology. Considering these two facts, I would prefer strangers not poke around inside his lab and either steal his work or kill themselves in the process and hold CERN liable. Do I make myself clear?"

Yugi stared, saying nothing. Motou sensed in him a reluctant respect and acceptance of Hawkin's logic.

"Before we report anything to the authorities," Hawkin said, "I need to know what you two were working on, I need you to take us to your lab."

"The lab is irrelevant," Yugi said. "Nobody knew what my grandfather and I were doing. The experiment could not possibly have anything to do with my grandfather's murder."

Hawkin exhaled a raspy ailing breath. "Evidence suggests other wise."

"Evidence? What evidence?"

Motou was wondering the same thing.

Hawkin was dabbing his mouth again. "You'll just have to trust me."

It was clear, from Yugi's smoldering gaze that he did not.

Please R&R

Me: Ok here's the end of Chapter 14 hope you all liked again sorry I haven't updated in a while

Hikari Shadowcat: Well until next time


	16. Chapter 15

Me: OMG, I'm so so so sorry for not updating for so long it's just I've been busy with school plus with Christmas coming up I've been busy shopping for gifts but I've finally found some time to update this story again sorry about the delay to make it up to you all I give you all Yugi and Yami plushies. (hands them out to everyone)

Hikari shadowcat: Again thankyou to everyone from AdultFanfiction and Fanfiction who have been reading this story when we get a chance to update this story and hope to see more lovely reviews from all who's stayed and read this story

Me: Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review the next chapter I have no clue when it will be out probably Wednesday but I can't fully say when all you can do is look out for updates.

Character information on who's appeared so far.

Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc....

Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist, and catholic priest

Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist

Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters

????: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus

Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, and escort

Espa Roba: Sentry

Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN

Tea Gardner: Prostitute, sex slave for the Hassassin

Duke Devlin: Young Guard

Yugi Mutou: Physicists, 2 main character

(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway rated R for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc..... also we forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else we add to the story.

Me: anyway, we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no suing so enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 15

Motou strode silently behind Yugi and Hawkin as they moved back into the main atrium where Motou's bizarre visit had begun. Yugi's legs drove in fluid efficiency—like an Olympic diver—a potency, Motou figured, no doubt born from the flexibility and control of yoga he could hear his breathing slowly and deliberately, as if somehow trying to filter his grief.

Motou wanted to say something to him, offer his sympathy. He too had once felt the abrupt hollowness of unexpectedly losing a parent. He remembered the funeral mostly, rainy, and gray. Two days after his twelfth birthday. The house was filled with gray-suited men from the officer men who squeezed his hand too hard. When they shook it. they were all mumbling words like cardiac and stress. His mother joked through teary eyes that she'd always been able to follow the stock market simply by holding her husbands hand….his pulse her own private ticket tape.

Once, when his father was alive, Motou had heard his mom begging his father to "stop and smell the roses." That year, Motou bought his father a tiny blown-glass rose for Christmas, It was the most beautiful thing Motou had ever seen….the way the sun caught it, throwing a rainbow of colors on the wall. "It's lovely," his father had said when he opened it, kissing Yami on the forehead. "Let's find a safe spot for it." Then his father had carefully placed the rose on a high dusty shelf in the darkest corner of the living room. A few days later Motou got a stool, retrieved the rose, and took it back to the store. His father never noticed it was gone.

The ping of an elevator pulled Motou back to the present. Yugi and Hawkin were infront of him, boarding the lift. Motou hesitated outside the open doors.

"Is something wrong?" Hawkin asked, sounding more impatient than concerned.

"Not at all," Motou said, forcing himself toward the cramped carriage. He only used elevators when absolutely necessary. He preferred the more open spaces of stairwells.

"Dr. Mutou's lab is subterranean," Hawkin said.

Wonderful, Motou thought as he stepped across the cleft, feeling an icy wind churn up from the depths of the shaft. The doors closed, and the car began to descend.

"Six stories," Hawkin said blankly, like an analytical engine.

Motou pictured the darkness of the empty shaft below them. He tried to block it out by staring at the numbered display of the changing floors. Oddly, the elevator showed only two stops. Ground level and LHC.

"What's LHC stand for?" Motou asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Large Hadron Collider," Hawkin said. "A particle accelerator."

Particle accelerator? Motou was vaguely familiar with the term. He had first heard it over dinner with some colleagues at Dunster House in Cambridge. A physicist friend of theirs, Bob Brownell, had arrived for dinner one night in a rage.

"The bastards canceled it!" Brownell cursed.

"Canceled what?" they all asked.

"The SSC!"

"The what?"

"The Superconducting Super Collider!"

Someone shrugged. "I didn't know Harvard was building one."

"Not Harvard!" he exclaimed, "The U.S.! It was going to be the world's most important particle accelerator! One of the most powerful scientific projects of the century! Two billion dollars into it and the senate sacks the project! Damn bible—belt lobbyists!"

When Brownell finally calmed down he explained that a particle accelerator was a lager, circular tube through which subatomic particles were accelerated magnets in the tube turned on and off in rapid succession to "push" particles around and around until they reached tremendous velocities. Fully accelerated particles circled the tube at over 180,000 miles per second.

"But that's almost the speed of light," one of the professors exclaimed.

"Damn right," Brownell said. He went onto saying that accelerating two particles in opposite directions around the tube and then colliding them, scientists could shatter the particles into their constituent parts, and get a glimpse of nature's most fundamental components. "Particle accelerators," Brownell declared, "are critical to the future of science. Colliding particles is the key to understanding the building blocks of the universe."

Harvard's Poet in Residence, a quiet man named Charles Pratt, he did not look impressed. "It sounds to me," he said, "like a rather Neanderthal approach to science…akin to smashing clocks together to discern their internal workings."

Brownell dropped his fork and stormed out of the room.

So CERN has a particle accelerator? Motou thought, as the elevator dropped. A circular tube for smashing particles. He wondered why they buried it underground.

When the elevator thumped to a stop Motou was relieved to feel terra firma beneath his feet. But when the doors slide open, his relict evaporated. Yami Motou found himself standing once again in a totally alien world.

The passageway stretched out indefinitely in both directions, left and right. It was a smooth cement tunnel, wide enough to allow passage of an eighteen wheeler. Brightly lit where they stood, the corridor turned pitch-black father down. A damp wind rustled out of the darkness.---an unsettling reminder that they were now deep in the earth. Motou could almost sense the weight of the dirt and stone now hanging above his head. For an instant he was nine years old….the darkness forcing him back….back to the five hours of crushing blackness that haunted him still, clenching his fists he fought it off.

Yugi remained hushed as he exited the elevator and strode off without hesitation into the darkness without them. Overhead the fluorescence flickered on to light his path. The tunnels were alive…anticipating his every move. Motou and Hawkin followed, trailing a distance behind them.

"This particle accelerator," Motou said quietly. "It's down this tunnel someplace?"

"That's it there." Hawkin motioned to his left where a polished chrome tub ran along the tunnel's inner wall.

Motou eyed the tube, confused. "That's the accelerator?" the device looked nothing like he had imagined. It was perfectly straight about three feet in diameter and extended horizontally the visible length of the tunnel before disappearing into the darkness. Looks more like a high-tech sewer, Motou thought. "I thought particle accelerators were circular."

"This particle is a circle," Hawkin said. "It appears straight, but that is an optical illusion. The circumference of this tunnel is so large that the curve is imperceptible---like that of earth."

Motou was flabbergasted. This is a circle? "But…it must be enormous!"

"The LHC is the largest machine in the world."

Motou did a double take. He remembered the CERN driver saying something about a huge machine buried in the earth. But ---

"It is over eight kilometers in diameter….and twenty seven kilometers long."

Motou's head whipped around. "Twenty-seven kilometers?" he stared at the director and then turned and looked into the darkened tunnel before him. "This tunnel is twenty-seven kilometers long? That's….that's over sixteen miles!"

Hawkin nodded. "Before in a perfect circle. It extends all the way into France before curving back here to this spot. Fully accelerated particles will circle the tube more than ten thousand times in a single second before they collide."

Motou's legs felt rubbery as he stared down the gaping tunnel. "You're telling me that CERN dug out millions of tons of earth just to smash tiny particles?"

Hawkin shrugged, "Sometimes to find truth, one must move mountains."

Please R&R

Me: Well how was it? good? Bad? Again please tell me again sorry I'm so slow with the updates and hope to have another posted soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 16

Me: Hi, everyone here's the next chapter to Angels and Demons, sorry I'm a little late with the updates but I just recently went threw three days of EXAMS and I hated every single one of them

Hikari shadowcat: We also like point out that a few people who have actually read Angels and Demons by Dan Brown like we have know about the story and how it goes

Me: We would also like to pinpoint that a few have told us to be careful when writing this story because of how we are putting it together

Hikari Shadowcat: But we would like to make it clear that we DO NOT OWN THE PLOT TO ANGELS AND DEMONS for it belongs to DAN BROWN and ONLY him, we only enjoy reading his books for they are very good . ALSO WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! For it's the property of KAZUKI TAKAHASHI and only him.

Me: So we would like to just get our point across that yes we are doing a FanFic based with a story but we do NOT in away mean to take CREDIT from the original owner were just replacing things with Yu-Gi-Oh characters and add scenes that we think would fight in on parts that were not in there like with Bakura and Tea

Hikari Shadowcat: Again we are not saying people should stop reading this for we love to hear people's comments and hope you'll continue to read this story but we just had to get our point across

Me: SO for now on we promise to get are Disclaimers clearer for those who don't see or miss it by chance.

Character information on who's appeared so far.

Bakura: Hassassin, killer, etc...

Solomon Mutou: The dead physicist, and catholic priest

Arthur Hawkins: The leader of CERN, also a physicist

Yami Motou: A Symbologist, teacher, one of the main characters

: Dark character, leader of the brotherhood, Janus

Rex Raptor: The airplane pilot, driver, and escort

Espa Roba: Sentry

Maximillion Pegasus: Inventor and Physicists at CERN

Tea Gardner: Prostitute, sex slave for the Hassassin

Duke Devlin: Young Guard

Yugi Mutou: Physicists, 2 main character

Weevil Underwood: Technician

(OTHERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.)

Hikari shadowcat: Anyway rated R for Yaoi between YxYY and then close to a rape scene with YxB, death, murder, etc... also we forgot to mention earlier Yugi's gonna be little different then normally the same goes for anyone else we add to the story.

Me: anyway, we don't own YuGiOh or the book Angels and Demons by: Dan Brown we only borrow them to write are stories so no suing so enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 16

Hundreds of miles from CERN, a voice crackled through a walkie-talkie. "Okay, I'm in the Hallway."

Weevil who was monitoring the video screens pressed the button on his transmitter. "You're looking for camera 86. It's suppose to be at the far end."

There was long silence on the radio. Weevil broke a light sweat. Finally, his voice clicked.

"The camera isn't here," the voice said. "I can see were it was mounted, though somebody must have removed it."

Weevil exhaled heavily. "Thanks. Hold on a second, will you?"

Sighing, he redirected his attention to the bank of video screens in front of him. Huge portions of the complex were open to the public, and wireless cameras had gone missing before, usually stolen by visiting pranksters looking for souvenirs. But as soon as s camera left the facility and was out of range, the signal was lost, and the screen went blank perplexed, Weevil gazed up at the monitor. A crystal clear image was still coming from camera 86.

If the camera was stolen, he wondered, why are we still getting a signal? He knew of course, there was only one explanation. The camera was still inside the complex, and sometimes had simply moved it. But who? And why?

He studied the monitor a long moment finally he picked up the walkie-talkie. "Are there closets in that stairwell? Any cupboards or dark alcoves?"

The voice replying sounded confused. "No, why?"

Weevil frowned. "Nevermind. Thanks for your help." He turned off his walkie-talkie and pursed his lips.

Considering the small size of the video camera and the fact that it was wireless, Weevil knew that camera 86 could be transmitting from just about anywhere within the heavily guarded compound - a densely packed collection of thirty-two separate buildings covering a half-mile radius. The only clue was that the camera seemed to have been place somewhere dark of course, that wasn't much help. The complex contained endless dark locations - maintrence closets, heating ducts, gardening sheds, bedroom wardrobes, even a labyrinth of underground tunnels. Camera 86 could take weeks to locate.

But that's the least of my problems, he thought.

Despite the dilemma posed by the camera's relocation, there was another far more unsettling matter at hand. Weevil gazed up at the image the lost camera was transmitting. It was a stationary object. A modern-looking device like nothing Weevil had ever seen. He studied the blinding electronic display at it's base.

Although Weevil had undergone rigorous training preparing him for tense situations, he still sensed his pulse rising. He told himself not to panic. There had to be an explanation. The object appeared too small to be of significant dancer. Then again, it's presence inside the complex was troubling. Very troubling indeed.

Today of all days, Weevil thought.

Security was always top priority for his employer, but today more than any other day in the past twelve years, Sercurity was of the utmost importance. Weevil stared at the object for a long time and sensed the rumbling of a distant gathering storm.

Then, sweating, Weevil dialed his superior.

Please R&R

Me: OK, Ok I know it wasn't the best but that was all I could do for having late updates I promise to update again soon the only thing is I have no clue when.


	18. ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**ATTENTION!**

* * *

To all my lovely readers...

I am just posting this to let everyone know that it might take sometime before I am able to finish posting updates for the following stories:

**The Return of an Angel**

**Nightmare on Domino Street**

**College Trouble**

**The Millennium Puzzle**

**A Rift in Time**

**Battle of the Bands**

**Yami Saves a Life**

**Angels & Demons 2**

**Shadow Hybreds**

**The Quest for the Phoenix Stone**

I know how little I've updated on these stories and I know there are many of you who await until I am able to post again and I'm truly sorry for my lack of posting but before I get off track on what it is I'm saying I just want to let everyone know that right now as of late my computer took a turn for the worse. I MAY or MAY NOT HAVE lost everything that I had saved on my computer.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what am I saying? Well, about 3 weeks ago my computer crashed...It's a DELL and everyone knows how crappy DELLS and Gateways are...Anyways, It crashed. I took it in to where I bought it and thought they had fixed it...WELL, when I went to back it up it crashed again!

So, in the end what I'm trying to say is that it might take some time to post again for chances are I'll be buying a new computer and we all know how expensive computers can be. So again I'm sorry to all my readers but I'll try to post when I can. Thanks

~ YamiShadowcat22/Shadowcat22


End file.
